Forgive And Forget
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: The final battle has been fought, and now Harry, Ron and Hermione are joining Ginny at Hogwarts for her seventh year. Ginny vowed not to let Harry break her heart again and is determined to keep her distance from him, but can Harry win her back?
1. Chapter 1: Choices

Forgive And Forget

Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing.

Many thank to Erik for betaing this story.

Post HBP. DH disregarded for the most part. The final battle has been fought, and now Harry, Ron and Hermione are joining Ginny at Hogwarts for her seventh year. Ginny vowed not to let Harry break her heart again and is determined to keep her distance from him, but can Harry win her back?

Chapter 1: Choices

It was a beautiful, hot summer's day, and Ginny Weasley would much rather have been outside in the sun than sitting in her bedroom at the Burrow, staring miserably at the wall. She was inside because going outside meant that there was a chance of running into Harry Potter, whom she was trying her hardest to avoid at all costs. She wasn't able to avoid him at meal times because her mother insisted that everyone sit down together, but that was as much as Ginny could handle.

So, instead of going outside, Ginny sat on her bed, running through in her head all that had happened a year ago between her and Harry on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

center***/center

_iIt was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow and Ginny was doing her best to act happy. Now that she had managed to accept Fleur, Ginny was genuinely glad that Bill was marrying the part Veela, but she just didn't feel like celebrating._

_She had felt this way ever since Harry had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral two weeks ago, and while she had pretended that she had accepted the break up, her heart betrayed her. She just couldn't stop thinking about Harry in a romantic way; after all, the few weeks that they had been going out had been incredible for her as well as for Harry._

_Ginny had spent the first two weeks of the summer moping around the Burrow, preferring to go out and fly her broom alone for hours, rather than be in the company of her family, who were all stressed with the coming war against Lord Voldemort. Hermione had arrived at the end of the first week and for once she had not tried to press Ginny for details of what had happened between her and Harry at the funeral. She knew that Harry had broken up with Ginny, but that was all. However, knowing Hermione, she had probably read between the lines and figured it out for herself. After all, she wasn't the cleverest witch of her age for nothing._

_So, when Harry had arrived two days ago, Ginny had tried her hardest to avoid him. She wanted to figure out what to say to him first. Ginny knew that he, Ron, and Hermione were not going to return to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, as Dumbledore had set Harry the task of finding and killing Voldemort. She knew this much from Hermione's silences whenever she asked her any questions. Ginny couldn't bear to be away from Harry; even two weeks apart from him had been awful, and she wanted Harry to reconsider the breakup and allow her to go with the trio after the wedding. Ginny loved Harry with all of her heart, although she had not told him so, and she would do anything to be with him, not to mention to help with the war against Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

_When Ginny walked downstairs in her pale gold dress, she saw Harry standing with Ron in the kitchen, looking striking in his emerald green dress robes, which matched his eyes. She had never wanted to kiss him as much as she did then. She had just taken half a step towards him when her mother stopped her._

"_Ginny, you're supposed to be in the sitting room with Fleur and Gabrielle."_

_Ginny sighed as she saw Harry and Ron walking out of the back door. "Yes, Mum," she replied as she turned away._

_All the way through the wedding ceremony, Ginny was thinking about Harry and running through in her head what she was going to say to him. She was still preoccupied when she sat down at a table with Hermione._

_Ginny managed a genuine smile when she saw Bill and Fleur take their first dance as man and wife. Bill had improved rapidly in the weeks since being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, although many of his wounds were still only barely healed._

_Ginny's smile faded when she saw Harry walking purposefully around the edge of the dance floor, heading straight for where she was sitting with Hermione._

"_Ginny, will you dance with me?" asked Harry softly when he finally reached her._

_Ginny sat quite still, unsure of what to do, but took Harry's outstretched hand when Hermione gave her a little shove on her arm. As her hand touched Harry's, Ginny felt little tingles making their way from her fingers and up her arm, spreading out when they reached her shoulder to warm her whole body. Merlin, the effect that he had on her was unbelievable._

_They weaved through several couples until they found an empty space on the dance floor. Gently, Harry put his hands on Ginny's waist while she put her hands on his shoulders and they began to sway in time to the music._

_As unsure as Ginny felt about what there was or wasn't between her and Harry at that moment, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being in Harry's arms, something which she had missed greatly in the past two weeks._

_The song finished and the next one started. Speaking quietly so that Ginny could barely hear him, Harry whispered into her ear, "We're leaving early tomorrow morning. We're going to leave a letter for your Mum, but I wanted to tell you in person."_

_Ginny stiffened at his words and pulled herself from Harry's grasp. Now was her only chance to change Harry's mind and tell him how she felt. She took his hand and forcefully led him off the dance floor and out to the pond, away from the guests, ignoring the many curious looks that they received from family and friends alike._

_Harry looked bewildered when Ginny finally stopped at the edge of the Burrow's pond._

"_Ginny, what are you-"_

_She cut him off quickly. "I want to come with you."_

_Harry tensed as he pulled his hand from her grasp and looked away. "You can't come with us Ginny, you know that."_

_All thoughts of what Ginny was originally going to say flew out of her mind as she replied hotly, "No, I don't know that, all I know is that you broke up with me for some stupid, noble reason and that I can't bear to be apart from you because I love you, Harry Potter! You have no idea how much I've missed you in these past two weeks."_

_Harry turned to look at her, and Ginny saw a flame of emotion igniting in his eyes. "I do know how you feel, and I love you too, Ginny, but I still can't let you come."_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_I've got no choice in anything Ginny. I can't let you come. I've got to keep you safe, because I love you. I have to know that you're safe while I'm out there!"_

"_Everything we do is a choice, Harry, everything we do!" replied Ginny fiercely, blinking back tears now._

"_No, it's not, Ginny! I've got to kill him, and I've got no choice in that," replied Harry, starting to pace at the water's edge._

"_Tom, you mean?" asked Ginny shivering at the not so distant memories of Tom Riddle._

"_Yes, and that's why I can't let you come, because he hurt you once and I'm not going to let him hurt you again," replied Harry. "I'll probably get killed doing this and I can't keep you hanging on for the slight chance that I might live. You deserve better than that, Ginny," he finished softly._

"_What if I want to hang on for you? What if I think that you're worth waiting for?" she asked stubbornly._

"_Please, don't make this any harder than it already is. You can't wait for me, Ginny. I don't know how long this is going to take. It could take months, years even. I just don't know. What I do know is that you are not going to come with us, because you need to stay safe," answered Harry, turning to look at her._

"_I can still be safe if I'm with you, Harry, I don't want to leave you. I want to help you fight."_

"_No, you can't. We can't be together anymore, Ginny, it's just not possible. I'm sorry, but you deserve to be alive and happy."_

"_I love you, Harry. How can I be happy or safe when we're apart in the middle of a bloody war?!" said Ginny angrily._

"_Then at least you'll be alive," answered Harry firmly._

"_Fine!" replied Ginny, fighting back a sob. "But don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back! I'll have moved on."_

_With that, Ginny took off at a run back towards the Burrow, missing the tears that were welling in Harry's eyes as he kicked a stone on the ground angrily._

_Ginny had gone from the elation of hearing Harry say the three words which she had dreamed of hearing him say to her since she was ten years old to the cold despair of having him tell her that they couldn't be together. She rushed past her mother, ignoring her questions, and ran inside the house._

_As she flung herself down on her bed, Ginny vowed to herself that she would not spend any more of her life waiting for Harry, no matter how much it hurt not to do so. Harry had made his choice and she had made hers, and she would stick to it no matter what. After all, her brothers didn't say that she was stubborn for no reason._

_By the time Ginny woke up the next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left the Burrow, leaving behind only a huge hole in Ginny's heart and a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley telling them not to worry or look for them._

center***/center

_Ginny returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year and the castle seemed empty without the inseparable trio, but not as empty as Ginny's heart felt. She tried hard to ignore her feelings but it was hard to do so while people were dying all over the country at the hands of the Death Eaters._

_News of Harry, Ron and Hermione was scarce while the war raged on until, a week before term was due to end, the final battle was fought. Voldemort and his Death Eaters waged one last attack on Hogsmeade and steadily advanced towards Hogwarts where Ginny waited with her friends to defend the castle. The younger students had been sent home in secret the day before and only the sixth and seventh years remained behind with the teachers for the Final Battle to commence. None of the Slytherins had stayed behind as most of the older students had gone to join their families with the Death Eaters._

_The fighting soon reached the gates of Hogwarts and broke over into the castle grounds before Harry struck. Everyone gathered to watch one last, terrible battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Teachers, students, Order members and Death Eaters alike all surrounded the area, all other fighting forgotten while they watched their respective leaders begin battle. It was over almost as soon as it began, Harry cast the _Expelliarmus_ charm a split second before Voldemort attacked with _Avada Kedavra_. The two spells hit each other, and Voldemort was killed by his own rebounding curse once again, this time for real. Lord Voldemort was no more and the Death Eaters fled for their lives, knowing for once that they were beaten._

_As the celebrations began and the Wizarding world was reborn, Ginny remembered the promise that she had made to herself and Harry almost a year ago; she would not allow her heart to be broken again._

_The sixth and seventh years were sent home straight away for the summer after the Final Battle as the remaining Death Eaters were still being rounded up and many students still had to mourn the loved ones that they had lost during the midst of the war._/i

center***/center

With a sigh, Ginny roused herself from her thoughts. Hermione had returned to her parents for three weeks before coming to the Burrow. Harry had, of course, come straight to the Burrow after the battle since he no longer had to return to the Dursleys.

This made things very difficult for Ginny. She knew that to remain strong she would have to avoid Harry at all costs. She had, in the weeks since returning home, developed a system of avoiding Harry all the time around the Burrow. Unfortunately, there was a flaw to this system. Hermione and Ron, who had become a couple while they had been in hiding, were constantly trying to get Harry and Ginny into the same room together so that they could talk to each other.

Ginny was adamant that she wasn't going to talk to Harry and just turned straight around and left the room whenever this happened. As far as she knew, Harry was just as determined to avoid her as she was him, because he had steadfastly ignored her the one time that Mrs Weasley had seated them next to each other at dinner. He didn't even look at her on the rare occasions that they remained in the same room with each other for longer than a minute before one of them fled.

All of Ginny's family, especially her mother, had noticed that something had obviously happened between the two of them, and for once they were not pressing the matter. For the most part it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the Burrow with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Thankfully, all of the Weasleys had survived the war, and now they were all rebuilding their lives in the aftermath. Bill and Fleur were now living in a little cottage near the coast, Charlie was back in Romania, and Fred and George were busy with their shop in Diagon Alley. Percy had come back to the family in the midst of the war, having realised his mistakes, and was living in a flat in London, close to the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was now Minister for Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour had been sacked after the war ended.

_iAt least I'll be free from Harry again when I go back to Hogwarts,_/i thought Ginny, sighing again. Little did she know that downstairs in the kitchen Professor McGonagall had just given Harry, Ron and Hermione permission to return to Hogwarts in September to complete their seventh year, a year later than the rest of their classmates.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

Forgive And Forget

Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I own nothing.

Many thank to Erik for betaing this story.

Post HBP. DH disregarded for the most part. The final battle has been fought, and now Harry, Ron and Hermione are joining Ginny at Hogwarts for her seventh year. Ginny vowed not to let Harry break her heart again and is determined to keep her distance from him, but can Harry win her back?

Chapter 2: Moving On

"What do you mean, Harry's going back to Hogwarts this year?" asked Ginny angrily.

"I've just told you, Ginny, Professor McGonagall is allowing Harry, Ron and me back to Hogwarts this year so that we can finish our NEWTs," replied Hermione calmly.

"So you'll all be in my year?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," replied Hermione, becoming exasperated with the younger girl.

"Absolutely bloody great. This is just perfect, Hermione," ranted Ginny.

"Ginny, what's the problem?" asked Hermione.

"The problem, Hermione, is that I was planning on being able to get away from Harry next month," replied Ginny, sitting down on her bed.

"Ginny, that's stupid. I know that you've been avoiding each other for some reason, but why are you so desperate to get away from Harry all the time?"

Ginny was taken aback by Hermione's words. She had honestly thought that at some point in the last year, Harry must have told Ron and Hermione what had happened between them. "You mean that you don't know why we're avoiding each other?" she asked

"No, I know that you argued at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but Harry would never say what it was about whenever I asked him. Ron doesn't know either," replied Hermione. "What was it about, then?" she asked.

"I wanted Harry to reconsider breaking up with me, and I asked him to allow me to go with you three after the wedding," replied Ginny.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Let me finish before you say anything," said Ginny quickly. She waited for Hermione to nod before continuing, "I told him that I loved him. Harry said that he loved me, too, but he couldn't keep me hanging on in case he didn't survive the war. We argued about it and I, I wanted to wait for him, but Harry said that we couldn't be together anymore," finished Ginny as her voice shook and she gave a little sob.

"What happened then?" asked Hermione, putting her arm around Ginny.

"I told Harry that I wouldn't be waiting for him when he got back, and then I left him and went inside. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow Harry to break my heart again. I couldn't just forget about him completely this last year, because you and Ron were both out fighting with him. I've got to stay away from Harry so that I can move on. Harry made it clear that day that he wanted nothing more to do with me. Now that the war is over, I've got to forget about him and I can't do that if I'm around him all the time."

"Ginny, you can't stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts," said Hermione quietly.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it or like it," said Ginny miserably. "I tried really hard last year to move on and forget about what Harry and I had. I even went out with Dean again for a bit."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"We were okay for a while but I was always really worried about my family, and you… and Harry," she added as an afterthought. "My mind was always on other things and Dean got tired of it. In the end I broke up with him again, because he just couldn't understand how worried I was all the time. It wasn't fair to him for us to be together when I was still in love with Harry at the time."

"Do you still love him now?" asked Hermione carefully. "Do you still want to be with Harry?"

"I don't know," replied Ginny truthfully. "I just want to get on with my life now that the war is over. He hurt me, Hermione, and I can't let that happen again. I would have waited for him if he'd have let me, but Harry made it clear that he didn't want me to do that. He's been avoiding me just as much as I have him. Perhaps it's better to just stay that way."

"I'm sure that if you just talked to him…"

"No, Hermione, what happened last year has got to stay there. There's no going back now," said Ginny firmly.

"Can I tell Ron what happened?" asked Hermione.

Ginny thought hard for a moment. "I suppose so. He's going to find out eventually."

center***/center

Hermione told Ron in private that afternoon and although he wasn't pleased with Harry and Ginny, he agreed not to cause an argument with either of them. They both wanted to see Harry and Ginny together again, but they decided that perhaps it was better to allow old wounds to heal for the time being.

Ron and Hermione had been a couple for six months now. Right in the middle of the war, Ron had finally acted on his feelings for Hermione and kissed her. For Hermione it was a huge relief; she had had feelings for Ron for several years but hadn't had the courage to tell him. She had almost given up hope when Ron had finally admitted his feelings for her and had been quick to tell him her own.

Hermione was feeling very comfortable, wrapped protectively in Ron's arms on the sofa in the sitting room, and she leaned in to kiss him. Just then, they were interrupted by Mrs Weasley walking into the room.

"Hermione, would you go and tell Ginny that dinner is ready please? Ron, you can go and get Harry in from the garden," she said. Not waiting for an answer, she turned and left the room briskly.

Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips before she stood up to follow Mrs Weasley out of the room.

center***/center

The next morning Harry decided to go and fly in the Weasleys' orchard while Ron and Hermione were spending some time together somewhere in the Burrow. He had been flying for about ten minutes when Ginny came walking towards him, intending to fly on her own. Noticing Harry in the air, Ginny started to turn around but stopped when Harry quickly landed in front of her.

"Ginny, don't go."

"I'll fly later," said Ginny.

"No, you can fly, I'll go back in," said Harry, looking anywhere but Ginny.

"Really, it's okay," replied Ginny, watching Harry steadfastly avoiding her gaze.

"Why do you always have to argue with me, Ginny?" asked Harry, now finally looking at her, his eyes not giving anything away.

"I'm not!" retorted Ginny, her eyes flashing angrily. "You're the one who won't look at me."

"Yes, you are, you're arguing now," replied Harry. "What is the point in us avoiding each other all the time, anyway? I thought that we could move past this."

"You avoid me just as much as I avoid you. Obviously you're not putting it behind you," replied Ginny acidly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"Work it out for yourself," replied Ginny, flinging herself onto her broom and taking off into the air.

Taking a deep breath as she twisted and turned high above the trees, Ginny looked down. She saw Harry walking away from the orchard with his broomstick slung over his shoulder, looking dejected.

Right then, she felt at a loss as to what to do. The whole time while she flew, Ginny's mind was on Harry. It was the first time that they had even spoken in a whole year, and they had argued. She didn't want to keep fighting with Harry; it made her feel as though she was losing the slim grip that she had regained on her life after Harry had left at the wedding. Ginny just wanted to be able to put Harry out of her mind and get on with her life, but it was hard to do when she saw him every day.

center***/center

Harry didn't know what to do. He and Ginny just couldn't see eye to eye on anything. He had been avoiding Ginny because he hadn't known what to say to her to apologize for what he had said at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but now it was obvious to him why Ginny was avoiding him at all costs. She had truly moved on from him. He knew that he should be glad that she had done what he had told her to do, but it still didn't feel right.

Harry had known as soon as Ginny had walked away from him at the wedding that he should have gone after her. Not that it mattered now, because it had worked. Ginny had remained safe during the midst of the war, but he was sure now that he had ruined any chance at all of having a relationship with her.

During the war Harry had had to finally master Occlumency just so that he could keep Lord Voldemort from finding out how much he loved Ginny. He had kept his feelings a secret from Ron and Hermione because it made it easier for him to ignore them that way.

Now that he had blown his chance with Ginny, Harry supposed that he should try to forget what they had once had and focus instead on finishing his NEWTs. He was still toying with the idea of becoming an Auror, and for that he needed top marks on all of his exams. After Hogwarts, he supposed that he would find himself a flat; he couldn't stay with the Weasleys forever.

center***/center

One morning, a week and a half before the new term at Hogwarts was due to start, Ginny walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Hermione excitedly ripping open her Hogwarts letter.

"The letters have come from school. Here's yours, Ginny," said Hermione in a rush as she handed Ginny her letter.

Ginny opened it to find the usual list of school books for the coming year, behind her she heard a moan of disappointment from Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Ron and I are aren't prefects this year," replied Hermione unhappily.

"Thank Merlin," whispered Ron into Ginny's ear as he walked into the kitchen with Harry.

"It looks like you and Hermione will have to find a different excuse to go and snog in private then," laughed Harry, ducking out of the way as Ron tried to punch him on the arm.

"We'll all go to Diagon Alley today, now that the school lists have come," said Mrs Weasley, ignoring Ron.

center***/center

Later that morning Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood by the fireplace in the living room to Floo to Diagon Alley with Mrs Weasley; Mr Weasley was at work at the Ministry.

Stepping into the fireplace after Hermione, Ginny took a handful of Floo powder and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!" There was a minute of whirling and spinning, in which Ginny glimpsed other Wizarding rooms before she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

After waiting for Harry, Ron and her mother to come through the Floo, they went outside and through the magical archway into Diagon Alley. It was the first time that Ginny had been back to the street since the summer before her fifth year, and the difference was remarkable. Where before people had all grouped together and rushed through their shopping, adults and children mingled together, stopping to chat to friends here and there as they strolled along the street.

"Can we go to Fred and George's shop, Mum?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I suppose you can. Why don't you all give me your booklists and I'll go to Flourish & Blotts, and then I'll meet you in the shop," replied Mrs Weasley.

So, as Mrs Weasley headed towards the bookshop, the foursome strolled down Diagon Alley towards the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were about halfway down the street when Dean Thomas came up to them.

Smiling, he spoke to Harry, Ron and Hermione first. "Hi, I heard that you were all going back to Hogwarts this year to finish your NEWTs," he said. Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Ginny. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously before she nodded; she had a feeling that she knew what this was about. "You three go on, I'll catch you up," she said quietly.

Ron was looking from Ginny to Dean suspiciously. "I'll tell you what, we'll go and get some ice creams before we go to see Fred and George. You want strawberry, don't you?" asked Ron, an edge creeping into his voice.

Ginny nodded again as she watched them walk across the street. She turned to Dean. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Ginny, I know things weren't easy for you last year with all your family fighting in the war. You were pretty stressed all the time and I didn't make it any easier for you. Can we give it another go? Us, I mean," replied Dean.

Ginny was silent for a moment while she thought. Finally, she said slowly, "I don't think so, I meant it when I broke up with you.

"Can't you at least think about it?" asked Dean forcefully.

"No, I'm sorry, Dean, but it's over between us," replied Ginny.

"Ginny, please, I've said I'm sorry."

"She's told you no already, Dean, so leave Ginny alone," said Harry firmly, appearing suddenly at Ginny's side.

"So that's why you're not interested; you're back with Harry," said Dean bitterly.

"No, I'm not!" replied Ginny fiercely.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Harry stopped him. "Just go, Dean, and leave Ginny alone," said Harry coldly.

Ron and Hermione came back, clutching large ice creams just as Dean walked off quickly.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

Ignoring him, Ginny rounded on Harry. "I can fight my own battles, Harry!" she said angrily.

"I know you can, but he wouldn't leave you alone," replied Harry calmly.

"I don't need your help, Harry. Why don't you just stop trying to protect me all the time? I didn't need you to protect me last year, and I certainly don't need it now," exclaimed Ginny, stalking towards Fred and George's shop.

When they reached the shop, Ginny browsed the shelves with Hermione while Harry and Ron talked to the twins. Hermione whispered quietly to her, "He was only trying to help, you know."

"Hermione, he was being overprotective. I've already got six brothers who do that and I don't need another one," replied Ginny.

"No, you don't," agreed Hermione, "You need a boyfriend. Not Dean though," she added.

"Don't start, Hermione, you know how I feel about him."

"Who?" asked Hermione mischievously.

"Very funny. It's not going to work though," replied Ginny. She picked something up off the shelf and laughed. "It looks like Fred and George have finally managed to perfect the punching telescopes," she said.

"Don't bring that anywhere near me," said Hermione, laughing too as she backed quickly away.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Quidditch

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter.

Many thanks to Ginny Guerra for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

Forgive And Forget

Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Quidditch and Friends Again at Last

"Ginny, hurry up and bring your trunk downstairs," shouted Mrs Weasley. "We're going to be late."

"I'm coming," replied Ginny as she opened her bedroom door and heaved her trunk to the top of the stairs. She pulled out her wand and levitated it down the stairs while carefully carrying her pygmy puff, Arnold, in his cage in her other hand.

Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs to find her mother waiting for her with a scowl on her face; the others were already outside, climbing into the Ministry cars which were to take them to King's Cross. Mrs Weasley pulled Ginny to one side as Tonks came into the house and took her trunk from her.

"Ginny, I know that it hasn't been easy for you this summer with Harry staying with us. I don't know what happened between the two of you at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I do know that you've been avoiding each other ever since, everyone knows that."

"Don't, Mum," said Ginny quietly, sighing. She didn't want her mother making things difficult just when they were all about to leave.

Mrs Weasley carried on regardless. "Can't you at least try to become friends again this year? Now that the war is over, I'm sure that you can put aside your differences and make a fresh start."

Luckily, the cars were ready to leave and Mrs Weasley had to drop the subject for the time being. Ginny made sure to get into a different car to her mother before she said something that she would regret.

_Really, I know that Mum is a matchmaker at heart, but that is just too much,_ thought Ginny as she slid into the backseat next to… Harry. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ she thought angrily.

The journey to King's Cross would have been filled with an uncomfortable silence if it hadn't been for Tonks's steady stream of chatter about the wedding plans for her upcoming marriage to Remus Lupin.

"We're going to start looking for a house in Hogsmeade soon so that it'll be easy for Remus to get to the school every day to teach," said Tonks as the car pulled into the station.

"Remus is going to teach again?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Tonks. "He's teaching Defence again, and he's Head of Gryffindor as well. Professor McGonagall asked him last week; he's got the full backing of all the governors this time."

Ginny felt great relief at the news. With Lupin teaching again, she knew that there would be proper lessons this year. The previous year there had been no official Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at all, as no one was willing to take the job, so Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had taught the sixth and seventh year's, in addition to teaching their own subjects.

She got out of the car and soon the little group was at the ticket barrier which masked the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Pushing the trolley with her trunk and Arnold on top, Ginny followed her father through the barrier and onto the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting.

After saying her goodbyes, Ginny was about to follow the trio onto the train when she felt her mother's hand on her arm. Turning, Ginny said quickly, "Don't start, Mum, Harry made his mind up last year and so did I, this isn't something that can just be taken back easily."

"But, Ginny, he's seemed so down over the summer. I know that you weren't together for long, but it made a difference to Harry," said Mrs Weasley sternly, looking her only daughter in the eye.

Ginny felt her temper flare. "It made a difference to me too and, if you must know, it wasn't me who walked away in the first place!"

Laying a hand on his wife's arm, Mr Weasley spoke quietly, "Molly, the train is about to leave, let Ginny get on. This isn't the time or the place to argue about this."

"Fine, we'll see you back at the Burrow for Christmas then," said Mrs Weasley, hugging Ginny goodbye.

Quickly, Ginny jumped onto the train just as it started to pull away from the platform. Grabbing her trunk and Arnold's cage, she made her way along the train until she found Luna Lovegood sitting in a compartment at the end of the train with the latest issue of the Quibbler already open on her lap.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny as she made her way into the compartment.

"Hi, how was your summer?" asked Luna as she looked up from the magazine.

"Difficult," replied Ginny, stowing her trunk in the luggage rack and then sitting down in the seat opposite Luna.

"I heard that Harry was staying at your house," said Luna dreamily.

"Yes, that was the difficult part," grimaced Ginny.

There was a rattle as the compartment door slid open and Hermione looked in. "Can we sit in here?" she asked, "Everywhere else is full."

Luna nodded and Hermione, Ron and Harry came into the compartment. They all stowed their trunks away and sat down. Ron nudged Harry into the seat next to Ginny, ignoring the frown on her face as Harry sat down next to her.

In truth, the train ride to Hogwarts wasn't too bad for Ginny, even though Harry was sitting next to her. She spent most of the time catching up with Luna and teasing Ron about how long it had taken him to finally ask Hermione out. Ginny managed to ignore the tingles she felt whenever Harry's leg brushed hers and tuned out every time he laughed with her about Ron. As far as she was concerned, this was progress.

***

It was late that night when Ginny was finally climbing the staircase to the seventh year girls' dormitory. There had been an uproar in the Great Hall when Harry had first entered and it had taken Professor McGonagall several minutes to regain enough calm to begin the sorting ceremony. The sorting had taken longer than ever as there was such a large number of first years starting Hogwarts this year. Now that the war had ended, parents obviously felt that it was safe to send their children to school again.

Ginny entered the dormitory and went straight over to her bed - noting that there was now an extra four poster in the room for Hermione - and sat down where she was immediately accosted by her other roommates, Vanessa Williams and Grace Maddison.

"Ginny, how are you?" asked Vanessa in a rush. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I heard that Harry was staying at your house over the summer, is that right?"

"Yes," replied Ginny warily. _Honestly, these two are such gossips. They can easily put Lavender and Parvati to shame,_ she thought.

"So, does that mean that you two are back together?" asked Grace.

"No! He's my brother's best friend, nothing more," said Ginny angrily.

"It didn't look like nothing, the way that he was looking at you at dinner," said Vanessa, grinning.

Ginny was annoyed now, so she snapped, "As far as I'm aware Harry _was not_ looking at me. If, by some small chance, he _was_ looking in my direction then it was probably just the way that his eyes were pointing."

Luckily for Ginny, Hermione came into the room just then and Vanessa and Grace rushed over to ask her about Ron without saying anything more to Ginny.

_If they weren't such good friends underneath it all, they'd be looking down the business end of my wand right now,_ thought Ginny grumpily as she pulled the hangings shut around her bed.

***

A week had passed during which Ginny had found that there was little difference having the trio in most of her lessons to previous years. She sat with Luna for the most part and generally ignored the fact that Harry was sitting in the same room as her.

Ginny was sat in the common room near to the portrait hole when Harry and Ron entered, discussing Quidditch.

"Are you going to hold the tryouts this Saturday?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll put the notice up now," replied Harry, not noticing Ginny as he made his way past her to the notice board.

Ginny's heart sank. Quidditch. How could she have forgotten that Harry had been made captain again? She watched miserably as Harry placed the notice on the board and made his way up to his dormitory.

Ginny sat thinking long and hard about what to do. Finally, she came to the conclusion that, as much as she loved playing Quidditch, she just couldn't put herself into Harry's presence for the extra hours that Quidditch would require as they would only end up fighting again. She decided that if she didn't go to the tryouts then they'd just find someone to replace her. She just hoped that Hermione wouldn't bring the subject up in the days leading up to the tryouts, although she didn't hold her breath.

***

Ginny was curled up in her bed in the seventh year girls' dormitory, blissfully unaware of anyone who was awake.

_"Aguamenti!"_ said a loud voice above Ginny before cold water splashed down onto her face, waking her up with a start.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Ginny, jumping out of her bed and grabbing her wand off the bedside table to quickly cast a Drying Charm.

"Waking you up, you can't sleep in today," replied Hermione sharply.

"Why not, it's Saturday?" asked Ginny, glaring at Hermione.

"Because it's the Quidditch tryouts this morning; Harry and Ron have already gone down to the pitch. You should be down there with them."

Ginny's heart sank, she had hoped that Hermione would go straight down to the tryouts with Harry and Ron and not come to find her until it was too late. "I'm not going," she replied quietly.

Hermione looked bewildered. "Why not? You were on the team before, what about last year?" she questioned.

"There wasn't any Quidditch last year with the war going on," answered Ginny miserably.

"So what's the problem?" asked Hermione.

"Harry," said Ginny quietly, "I can't be on the team this year because it would mean that I'd have to be around Harry even more than I already am. I don't think we could work together in a team with the way that things are between us right now."

"Ginny, you're just being stupid. You enjoy playing Quidditch; you can't just give it up."

"I can, Hermione, and you're not going to change my mind."

"Fine!" replied Hermione, stalking out of the room.

***

"Was that the last one trying out for Chaser, Harry?" asked Ron as he landed in front of his best friend.

"Yeah, but we've only found two people good enough for the team so far," replied Harry, looking around. "Where's Ginny, why isn't she playing?"

"She doesn't want to play this year," replied Hermione, leaving the stands and walking across the pitch to join Harry and Ron.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"She doesn't want to be around you," replied Hermione sadly.

"But that's stupid," said Ron, looking sideways at Harry.

"Yes, but she's made her mind up. Is there no one else who can play?"

"No," replied Ron shortly. "Harry, you're going to have to talk to Ginny and get her to play."

"Ginny won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. How am I supposed to do that?"

Ron glared at Harry. "Look, Harry, you're going to have to apologise to her."

"Apologise to her! Ginny was the one who walked away, not me," replied Harry, feeling slightly guilty as he _had_ pushed her away to begin with. He looked at Ron and Hermione who both wore angry expressions. "Fine, I'll try!" he relented, making his way off the pitch.

Harry climbed into the Gryffindor common room and immediately spotted Ginny sitting on a couch in the corner, working on an essay.

Ginny started to gather up her work as soon as she saw Harry making his way over to her. She stood up just as he reached her.

"No, don't go, I need to talk to you about Quidditch. Ginny, we need you on the team, we've only got two Chasers so far because there's no one else good enough to play."

"I've already told Hermione that I don't want to play Quidditch this year."

"Ginny, we need you, the team needs you. I know that you don't want to be around me because you're angry, but can't we at least come to a truce so that you can play?"

"I don't know," replied Ginny. In truth she did want to play on the house team again, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet.

"Please, Ginny, I know that I haven't made it easy for you."

"Too right, you haven't," said Ginny icily.

"Well?" questioned Harry.

"Well what?" asked Ginny folding her arms across her chest, an angry scowl on her face.

"Will you play?"

Ginny gave in. "Fine!" she replied.

"Great! I'll go and tell Ron and the rest of the team," said Harry, sighing with relief as he walked back out of the common room.

***

After dinner, Harry decided that he would go and fly his Firebolt for an hour. Ron was off on one of his 'walks' with Hermione so Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch on his own after getting his broomstick from his trunk in the dormitory. He reached the pitch and was about to mount his broom when he saw that he was not the only person there. A solitary figure was flying loops around the pitch and they flew slowly towards Harry as soon as they saw him. As the person drew closer, Harry realised that it was Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny," said Harry as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi, I thought I'd come down here and fly for a while. I didn't fancy sitting in the common room tonight," replied Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Me neither. Do you mind if I fly with you for a bit?" he asked.

"No," said Ginny, mounting her broom again. "What are you waiting for?" she asked when Harry didn't move.

Harry quickly got onto his Firebolt. "Nothing," he said, taking to the air after Ginny and streaking across the pitch after her.

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour chasing each other across the Quidditch pitch. Finally, they had to stop when the light started to fade and they couldn't see clearly in the shadow of the looming stands. As they landed, Harry was startled to realise that it was the first time that he and Ginny had managed to be alone together for longer than one minute without fighting.

"I enjoyed that," said Harry as they made their way back to the castle.

"Me too," agreed Ginny, "It's good to get out and just fly around a bit for fun."

"Yeah," replied Harry as they entered the castle.

***

The first game of the Quidditch season was against Slytherin, and Harry was feeling his usual pre-match nerves as he left the changing rooms and walked out onto the pitch with the rest of his team.

Harry was glad that he had managed to convince Ginny to join the team again; he knew that with Ginny, Demelza Robbins who had also joined the team again, and the new fourth year Chaser, Lexi Collins, they had a good chance of winning the Quidditch cup once again. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were, once again, the Beaters and Ron, the Keeper.

After shaking hands with the new Slytherin captain, Wallasey, Harry shot into the air on Madam Hooch's whistle with the rest of the team. He immediately went into a loop around the pitch while Maud, the Slytherin seeker followed him.

The Slytherin team were as brutal as ever and Harry spent most of his time avoiding the Bludgers which were sent his way rather than looking for the Snitch. The Chasers were doing a good job of scoring goals - Ginny especially - amidst all of the fouls which were being committed against them by the Slytherin front three.

_Slytherins never change,_ thought Harry as he hovered in midair to watch Ginny dodge a Bludger and score her fifth goal of the game, bringing their score to ninety compared with ten to the Slytherin team.

After playing for another fifteen minutes in which Ron saved two goals from the Slytherin chasers, Ginny was once again heading for the Slytherin Keeper when Harry saw a Bludger, hit by one of the Slytherin Beaters, heading straight for her. Peakes and Coote were too far away on the other side of the pitch to stop it and Ginny was still unaware of the Bludger pounding behind her.

Without thinking, without planning it, Harry flattened himself on his Firebolt and urged it forwards as fast as it would go. He reached Ginny a split second before the Bludger did and quickly intercepted it just as Ginny finally looked around in time to see the Bludger smash straight into Harry's right arm, breaking it with a sickening crack.

Harry felt white hot pain all down his arm as he had in his second year when his same arm had been broken by a Bludger. Suddenly, he saw a glint of gold fluttering in front of him as the Snitch flew towards the stands. He dove after it, clinging to his broom with his left arm while his right hung uselessly at his side.

Maud finally realised what was happening a second too late and streaked after Harry just as Harry relinquished his hold on his broom to catch the tiny Snitch in his left hand before crashing straight into the front of the stands, unable to turn his Firebolt in time.

***

The first thing that Harry was aware of as he groggily regained consciousness in the hospital wing later that afternoon, was the dull throbbing in his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked owlishly, realising that the reason he couldn't see anything was because he didn't have his glasses on. As he struggled to sit up, someone gently placed his glasses on his head and the room immediately became clear, allowing Harry to notice three figures huddled anxiously around his bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione gently.

"I've been better," croaked Harry as he cleared his voice.

"Here, Madam Pomfrey said that you were to take this as soon as you woke. It'll help with your head," said Hermione, handing him a small goblet filled with a pale coloured potion.

Harry lifted his newly repaired arm and drank the potion in one. His head immediately felt better and the throbbing lessened considerably as he sank back against the pillows.

"We were all worried, mate," said Ron from Hermione's side while the third figure remained out of view behind him. "The rest of the team has only just left to go down to dinner."

"I'm okay. We won the game, though," replied Harry happily.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, it was a good game apart from those foul Slytherins fouling us all the time."

"Come on, Ron, let's go for some dinner. We'll see you later, Harry," said Hermione, dragging Ron away by the arm as he opened his mouth to object.

"Oh, okay," agreed Ron after Hermione gave him a very pointed look.

When Ron and Hermione finally moved from his bedside, Harry was finally able to see the third person who was standing at the bed. It was Ginny, and she didn't look happy.

"Why did you take that Bludger for me, Harry?" asked Ginny, an angry scowl on her face.

Harry swallowed nervously. "You didn't know that the Bludger was there, and Peakes and Coote were too far away to do anything about it," he replied.

"So you just decided that had to protect me from the Bludger! Even though the Seeker is the most important player in the game, not the Chasers."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to go around just about getting yourself killed all the time so long as you protect me first!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What is this really about, Ginny?" asked Harry, even though thought he already knew the answer.

"This is about you always having to protect me, Harry," replied Ginny stiffly, looking out of the window at the rapidly darkening sky. "No matter what I do, you're always trying to look after me. You broke up with me to protect me, you told Dean to leave me alone to protect me and now you fly in front of a Bludger _to protect me!_ Why?" she asked.

"I've told you, I don't want to see you hurt," replied Harry, knowing that Ginny wasn't going to like his answer.

"I don't need your protection, I can look after of myself," said Ginny firmly.

"I know you can," replied Harry quickly.

Ginny sighed and sat down heavily in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Then why don't you let me?" she asked.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if I've hurt you with the way that I've handled things," said Harry sincerely. "I can't help that I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want us to fight all the time."

"Me neither," replied Ginny quietly, looking at her hands. "It's only making things worse; we argue more than Ron and Hermione now," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" laughed Harry. "Can we try to be friends again from now on?" he asked.

"Okay," replied Ginny. "We can try."

***

Harry was let out of the hospital wing the next morning and he headed straight down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ginny as Harry reached for the toast.

"Great," replied Harry.

"You just can't make it through a whole year without ending up in the hospital wing, can you?" said Ginny with a smile.

"No, he can't," said Hermione severely as she reached the table with Ron and they sat down opposite Harry and Ginny. "And I certainly hope that that's going to be his only trip there this year."

"Since when are you two talking again?" asked Ron, looking pointedly at Harry and Ginny as he filled his plate with food.

"Since yesterday afternoon," replied Ginny, not looking at Ron. "We've decided to stop arguing all the time and try to be friends again."

"That's good to hear," said Hermione, looking at Ginny and silently indicating that they needed to talk later.

"Yeah, we've agreed that we need to stop arguing more than you and Hermione," said Harry, laughing at the disgruntled look on Ron's face as he said this.

"I'll get you for that," joked Ron, returning to his food.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings?

Forgive And Forget

A/N - Ok, some of you may love this chapter and some may hate it - constructive criticisms are welcomed! I promise that chapters from here on in won't be quite as full of angst. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. This chapter has now been betaed as of 23/12/09. Many thanks to Ginny Guerra for her excellent work. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings?

It was just over a week until the Christmas holidays were due to start and Harry was lounging in front of the fire in the common room. He looked up when he heard the portrait hole open and saw Ginny climbing through. She immediately made her way over to him.

"Harry, you need to be careful," said Ginny quietly, sitting down next to Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I just overheard Romilda Vane talking to her friends and she's planning on slipping you a love potion; one of Fred and George's new, improved ones," she replied with a grimace.

Harry was startled as he remembered what had happened last time she had tried to give him a love potion; Ron had ended up being poisoned. "What can I do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing apart from making sure she doesn't go anywhere near your food. I don't think that girl will ever get the hint that you're not interested in her," answered Ginny, standing up.

"Thanks for the warning, Ginny," said Harry.

"No problem," replied Ginny as she headed for her dormitory.

***

Over the following week, Harry took great care to only eat and drink food as soon as it appeared on the Gryffindor table from the kitchen below. He managed to avoid Romilda all week, until his luck ran out as he was returning from Quidditch practice with Ginny; the rest of the team had gone on ahead while they had stayed behind to put the balls away. They turned a corner and immediately saw Romilda walking towards them, a large grin on her face.

"Hi, Harry," purred Romilda, "I was just looking for you, I've got you these." She tried to thrust a large box of Chocolate Frogs into Harry's hands, but Harry pushed them away, looking disgusted.

"I don't want them," replied Harry while Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him an I-told-you-so look.

"You don't have to hang around with _her_, you know," she said, looking sideways at Ginny.

"Right, that's enough," said Ginny angrily, drawing her wand and pointing it firmly at Romilda. "Alatus Mucous!"

Unluckily for Romilda, Harry had also had enough and had fired the Jelly-Legs Jinx at the same time that Ginny cast her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. The two spells hit Romilda at the same time with a great shower of sparks that threw her off her feet, leaving her slumped against the wall covered in great green boils all over her body which oozed slowly onto her robes.

"Well, it looks as though those two spells don't mix," said Ginny, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"That was brilliant!" said Harry excitedly as he and Ginny hurried away from from the disgraced girl.

"Yeah, she asked for it alright," replied Ginny, laughing now. "I mean, how obvious can you get?"

Harry burst out laughing too. Just then a loud voice rang out behind them and they stopped walking suddenly.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley! I assume that you two are responsible for the mess that is back there," said Professor McGonagall severely, hurrying down the corridor towards them.

When they didn't reply she continued, "I would have thought that you two of all people should know better than to do something as irresponsible as that. Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will both serve a detention - seven o'clock tonight in the Great Hall. You are lucky that it is only one detention which you are getting and not more."

Once the headmistress was out of earshot, Harry turned to Ginny and said, "We got off lightly."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I'm not sure that I want to tell Hermione about the detention, though," she replied.

"With a bit of luck she'll be off snogging Ron and won't notice," said Harry.

Ginny shuddered. "Please, don't mention that again. I don't want to even think about where they find to go on their little 'walks'," she grimaced.

"I agree," replied Harry quickly, shaking his head at the mental image of his two friends.

***

Ginn y arrived with Harry at the Great Hall for her detention to find the caretaker already waiting for them, grinning malevolently.

"Right, you're both to clean the floor without magic. The buckets are over there and I'll be back later to make sure it's all done. You wouldn't dare misbehave if I was allowed to string you up by your ankles," growled Argus Filch before he shuffled away.

"Should we get started then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we'd better start now or it'll take us until next week to finish," agreed Ginny.

The pair worked steadily for an hour and a half, chatting idly, until Ginny felt water trickling down the back of her neck. She spun around to see Harry grinning at her, water dripping off his brush onto the floor. Quickly, Ginny dipped her brush into the bucket and flicked bubbles at Harry. Sure enough, they hit their mark and landed on the top of his head.

"I'll get you for that," laughed Harry as he wiped water from his glasses.

"You'll have to catch me first," replied Ginny, ducking underneath Harry's outstretched arm. Just as Harry reached for her again, Ginny slipped on the wet floor and landed on her back in a puddle of soapy water.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine," replied Ginny as she took his hand and pulled him down onto the floor with her. "But you're not," she giggled.

"I said I'd get you back," said Harry as he reached over to tickle her. However, instead of tickling her, he looked down at Ginny as she lay in the pool of water on the floor with an intense look in his eyes and gently touched her cheek. To him, Ginny looked as beautiful as ever with her flaming red hair spilled out all around her as she lay on the floor.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"Shh," replied Harry, his voice husky as he leaned closer and closer.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally met in a searing kiss which lasted only a few seconds before Harry gave in completely and kissed Ginny again more passionately than ever before. He tangled his fingers in her hair and immersed himself in her soft, flowery scent as Ginny linked her hands behind his neck and kissed him back. Neither Harry nor Ginny were aware of their surroundings as everything around them melted away until all that was left was the two of them on the floor in the Great Hall as they kissed in the pool of water. All too soon, Harry was pulling away again and standing up quickly, sliding slightly on the wet floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," said Harry quickly as he helped Ginny to her feet, avoiding her gaze. "Can we just forget that it happened?" he asked.

Ginny just nodded mutely, unable to disagree as she couldn't find her voice to speak from the whirlwind of emotions spinning around in her head.

"We should clear this up," said Harry, looking around at the mess so as not to look at Ginny.

Once again, Ginny just nodded, even though her heart screamed at her so say something. They finished the rest of their detention in silence, neither able to find the right words to speak.

***

It was later that evening when Harry and Ginny arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. Harry immediately went and sat in his favourite armchair in front of the fire while Ginny headed straight for the girl's dormitory.

She opened the door and was relieved to find the room empty. She had only got a few steps into the room when Hermione entered and walked over to her.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, straight to the point as usual.

"We kissed, that's what happened," replied Ginny, still trying to get her head around it as she played the kiss over and over again in her head, remembering the feel of Harry's lips on hers.

"Why?"

"We were fooling around in our detention and it just sort of… happened."

"What were you in detention for?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Long story," replied Ginny quickly.

"What did Harry say?"

"He apologised and said that it shouldn't have happened. He didn't say anything after that. Why does this always happen to me? I thought that I had moved past this," said Ginny, feeling overwhelmed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I can never get over him. I, I still love him, Hermione, and there's nothing that I can do to erase that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What _can_ I do about it? He broke my heart once and I'm not going to let him do it again. Besides, Harry wants nothing to do with me. I thought we were okay recently, we started being friends again, but now this has happened. He wants nothing to do with me now, he made that perfectly clear tonight."

"I'm sure if you just talked to him," coaxed Hermione, hating how this was tearing her friend apart.

"No, Hermione! I'll just have to learn to live with it."

"Ginny-," started Hermione but Ginny cut her off quickly.

"Please, just leave me alone for a while. I'm sure Ron will be wondering where you are," said Ginny miserably.

"If you're sure," replied Hermione, turning away. She resolved to speak to Harry as soon as she got the chance. Enough was enough now, Harry and Ginny had danced around each other for far too long, it was time that something was done about it.

***

The Christmas holidays started two days later and Hermione didn't get a chance to speak to Harry alone until they were all back at The Burrow for the holidays. She dragged Harry outside with her on the pretence of collecting the eggs from the hen house while Mrs Weasley was preparing dinner and everyone else was putting up decorations.

"Harry, you've got to do something about this," said Hermione.

"About what?" asked Harry, confused.

"Ginny," replied Hermione. "I know that you kissed during your detention. You're avoiding each other again and you can't let it go on. I know that you still love her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. You kissed, for Merlin's sake. Why else would you kiss her?" asked Hermione, frustrated.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing," said Harry quickly.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that rubbish?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"It's the truth," said Harry.

"So you're denying that you still love her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Harry stubbornly.

"She still loves you," stated Hermione simply.

"And how do you know?" asked Harry.

"I know," replied Hermione, not wanting to betray Ginny's confidence to her by telling Harry exactly what Ginny had told her. "She kissed you back, didn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts about it, Harry, you still love each other and you've got to do something about it before you lose Ginny for good."

"I don't understand."

Hermione was exasperated. "Honestly, Harry! You're worse than Ron!" she said.

"Look, I still want to be friends with Ginny."

"Friends! Is that really all?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes!" replied Harry.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! You're only fooling yourself and hurting Ginny. Do something soon and stop pushing her away all the time," said Hermione, stalking off.

***

The whole way through dinner, Mrs Weasley watched Harry and Ginny. It wasn't immediately obvious that anything was wrong as they were sat on opposite sides of the table and were both cheerful enough, laughing and joking with the rest of the family, but it was clear to her that something had changed between them again. They didn't speak to each other or even appear to look at each other, but occasionally she saw Ginny glance at Harry and her smile slipped.

It saddened Mrs Weasley that something had changed for the worse between them because she'd been so pleased when Ron had mentioned in his letters home that Harry and Ginny had become friends again after the first Quidditch match of the season, and she had hoped that they would be able to work out their problems and become a couple again.

Finally, everyone had eaten their fill and began to get up from the table and leave the kitchen.

"Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, pulling her daughter to one side as she tried to sidle out of the kitchen unnoticed. "What's going on with you and Harry?"

"Nothing," replied Ginny quickly. "Why?"

"Ron said in his letters that you were friends again recently, but it's obvious that something's happened again because you haven't spoken a word to each other all night."

Ginny sighed before replying, "We were friends again for a while, but it just didn't work out."

"Did you kiss?" asked Mrs Weasley gently.

"How did you-"

"A mother knows, dear," replied Mrs Weasley. "What happened?"

"Harry's made it clear that he just wants to forget about us."

"And you, what do you want to do about it?"

"I still love him, Mum. There's nothing that can be done about it now, though. He broke my heart once and I can't let him do it again."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. Harry just needs time to get his head around things again and work out what he wants."

"I don't think so," said Ginny sadly, leaving the kitchen.

***

It was easy for Harry to push his conversation with Hermione to the back of his head in the days leading up to Christmas. He and Ginny had reverted back to not speaking to each other, although at least things weren't as bad as in the summer. This time they were able to remain in the same room, although they still tended to stay as far apart as possible. Thing weren't really tested between them as The Burrow was so full that they were never left alone in the room. The whole of the Weasley family was together over Christmas as Charlie had returned from Romania.

Christmas Day dawned cold and white due to the heavy snowfall overnight and the day was spent throwing snowballs in the orchard until Mrs Weasley called everyone in for Christmas dinner. When everyone had finished eating, Bill and Fleur made an announcement.

"We 'ave some good news," said Fleur as everyone focused on the couple beaming around the room. "We're 'aving a baby - I'm pregnant!"

There was a rush as everyone congratulated them both and it was a long time before calm was finally restored - Mrs Weasley having been beside herself with happiness at the news that she was going to be a grandmother. Eventually everyone moved through to the sitting room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the kitchen - the first time that they'd been alone since their kiss before the start of the holidays. Ginny got up from the table quickly and was about to follow everyone else out of the room when Harry suddenly called for her to stop.

"Ginny, wait a minute," said Harry.

Ginny paused in the doorway while he walked slowly towards her. He stopped when he was in front of her and looked nervously into her face.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Mistletoe," said Ginny, looking above their heads at a sprig hovering above them, probably put there by Fred or George.

"Oh," said Harry as he gazed at her. Without thinking about it, he took a step closer to her before Fred's voice shouted from the sitting room, breaking the spell.

"Oi! Are you two coming or what?"

Ginny started at the sound of her brother's voice and looked away from Harry. "Are you coming through?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny turned and walked away, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

_Was I about to kiss Ginny again?_ thought Harry. He didn't know the answer. Perhaps he would have kissed her if Fred hadn't interrupted, but it didn't really matter now, what mattered was the inner turmoil currently going through his brain. He didn't even know why he'd asked Ginny to wait, or what he'd been about to say to her. All Harry knew was that he'd somehow wanted to make things right with her again, but as friends or as something more, Harry didn't know. He'd been so certain to Hermione only a few days ago that all he wanted from Ginny was friendship and nothing more, that he couldn't make sense of his feelings now. _Merlin, there are a lot of things that I don't know,_ thought Harry as he finally joined the others in the sitting room and sneaked a look at Ginny, who was sitting with the twins near the Christmas tree which once again had a garden gnome sitting stunned on the top.


	5. Chapter 5: Realisation

Forgive And Forget

Many thanks to Amelie for the beta work, and to everyone who has reviewed so far. One more chapter after this one, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5: Realisation

The remainder of the Christmas holiday was hard for Harry as he battled continually with his feelings for Ginny. He found himself watching her all the time, much as he had back in his sixth year, and several times he thought he saw Hermione smirking at him as he watched, fascinated with the way that Ginny's hair shimmered in the weak winter sunlight that streamed down into the Burrow.

Finally, after much inner turmoil, things came to a head a couple of days into the new term at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I need your help," said Harry, sitting down opposite Hermione where she was working in the library.

"With what?" asked Hermione expectantly as she looked up from her work.

"Ginny," replied Harry simply. "I want her back. I've been an idiot and I'm still in love with her."

"Well, why do you need my help then?" asked Hermione.

"I don't have a clue what to do," said Harry desperately.

"Yes, you do. Harry, you know exactly what you need to do," replied Hermione.

"Will you stop being so vague!" exclaimed Harry.

"Fine!" replied Hermione. "You need to show Ginny that you're not going to hurt her this time and that you really want her back - this time for good."

"How do I do that?"

"I think you already know how."

After a moment of thought, Harry nodded his head. "You're right, I do know what to do, and I'm going to start now," he said firmly, standing up again.

"Good," replied Hermione, smirking.

***

Gin ny had tried not to think of the kiss that she had shared with Harry in their detention and she steadfastly refused to acknowledge that he had probably been about to kiss her again before Fred had interrupted them over Christmas. She couldn't, however, ignore Harry anymore over the following month. It was almost as if he was doing it deliberately - talking to her in the common room about schoolwork, or Ron and Hermione's latest row, or what she wanted to do after leaving Hogwarts. He was even walking back from Quidditch practice with her and laughing and joking all the time. If fact, for Ginny it was almost like being back in her fifth year again, when Harry had first started to notice her, only this time she knew what was happening. Ginny couldn't stop herself from talking to Harry, enjoying walking back from Quidditch practise with him, or just generally enjoying his company once again. It made her realise just how much she had missed all of these little things.

***

"As you are probably all aware, it is Valentine's Day in two weeks time. In honour of the celebration we are holding a Valentine's Ball on the fourteenth, which will be open to anyone in fourth year and above, although an older student may ask a younger student to accompany them if they wish," said Professor McGonagall briskly. She sat down in her seat as a great wave of chatter swept through the hall.

"A Valentine's Ball! It's going to be so good," exclaimed Hermione.

"Is it?" asked Ginny grumpily as she didn't know if the Ball was a good thing or not.

Hermione was saved from replying as Ron tapped her shoulder. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" asked Ron, the tips of his ears going bright red.

"Of course I will," replied Hermione, looking immensely pleased.

"I know that I'm your boyfriend; but I wanted to ask you properly, after messing things up so much in our fourth year," said Ron sheepishly.

"Oh, Ron, that's so sweet," said Hermione, leaning over to kiss him.

***

Who are you going to ask to the ball?" asked Ron that afternoon as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower; Hermione had once again gone to the library.

"Er, I, I'd like to ask Ginny, but I don't think she'll want to go with me," replied Harry nervously.

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Harry. "I _knew_ you still liked her, Harry," replied Ron happily.

"Look, Ron, it's taken a while for me to realise what I still feel for her, but I don't know if Ginny still feels anything for me now," said Harry solemnly.

"Harry, you hurt her, she hurt you. Trust me; she still has feelings for you. It certainly can't hurt for you to ask, can it? You don't know what she'll say until you've asked her, do you?"

Harry was stunned by what Ron had just said. "When did you get so knowledgeable about feelings?" he asked.

Ron gave him a cocky grin. "It's Hermione," he replied, "She's rubbed off on me."

Harry and Ron climbed into the common room. Ron headed upstairs to the dormitory while Harry approached Ginny where she was sitting at a table.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"Ginny, I've been thinking about this dance and I…" Harry stopped, unsure of himself. As he looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, he remembered what Ron had told him and strengthened his resolve. "Will you go with me to the ball?" he asked.

"To the ball?" repeated Ginny slowly.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"I don't know, Harry," she said uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter if you're already going with someone else," said Harry quickly, his insides turning at the thought.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I don't know if I can… because of… well, us," replied Ginny hesitantly, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to go with Harry, but she just needed to sort things out in her head first.

"Oh, right," said Harry, his hopes falling rapidly.

Seeing Harry's despondent look, Ginny said quickly, "Look, let me think about it for a while, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," replied Harry, standing up with a single flame of hope igniting inside him.

***

"Well, did you ask her?" asked Ron as Harry entered the dormitory.

"Yeah," replied Harry, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"And?" prompted Ron.

"Ginny said she's not sure because of what's happened between us. She said that she'll think about it."

"Think about it!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, so glad that Ginny hadn't said a clear 'no' straight away that he didn't notice Ron angrily stomping out of the room.

***

"Ginny, I want a word with you," said Ron firmly as he sat down next to her.

"What about?" sighed Ginny.

"Harry," stated Ron, "And the ball."

"Oh."

"You need to tell him that you'll go with him."

"Why should I?" asked Ginny fiercely, her temper flaring at being told what to do.

"Because you love him," replied Ron matter-of-factly.

"That still doesn't mean that I should go with him," said Ginny sadly, not denying the fact that she still loved Harry. "He broke my heart, Ron, or did you forget about that? He didn't speak to me for months after the battle, so why would he want to go to the Valentine's Ball with me?"

"Because, believe it or not, Ginny, the man is still in love with you," replied Ron hotly, standing up. "Although at times like this I don't know why. You've been denying yourselves what you both want for far too long now. Make up your mind, Ginny, but don't string him along anymore, you've hurt each other enough already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked Ron's retreating back, not receiving an answer.

***

Ginny sat in front of the fire in the common room for a long time after everyone else had gone to bed that night, thinking over what her brother had said. Had she been stringing Harry along since they had become friends again? She didn't think she had, but what did Harry think? What did she _want_ Harry to think? Surely Harry couldn't still love her now, not after she had hurt him and pushed him away. _But you still love Harry, even after he pushed you away, and you didn't stop loving him while he was gone last year, either,_ said a voice in her head, not unlike Hermione's. Her heart told her to go with Harry to the ball, but her head still told her that she shouldn't give Harry another opportunity to push her away again.

Finally, as the last flame of the fire flickered and then died, Ginny decided to go to bed, still unsure of what to tell Harry. Just as she stood up she heard someone descending the stairs from the boys' dormitory. Ginny froze, unsure of whether to make her presence known or not.

The figure stepped into the common room and pointed his wand at the fireplace, igniting a fresh fire within. The light given off not only illuminated Ginny, but allowed her to see that it was Harry who had entered the common room.

"I was just going to bed," said Ginny.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come and sit down here for a bit," said Harry, sitting down in his favourite armchair by the fire.

"Okay, goodnight," replied Ginny, padding quietly across the floor to the girls' staircase.

"Night," replied Harry.

Ginny had put one foot on the bottom step when something clicked inside her. It was as if a switch had been flicked on in her mind, allowing her to understand clearly what Ron had meant earlier that night. Harry still loved her, and all she had to do was give him the chance to prove it to her. Slowly she turned around to look at Harry sitting by the fire.

"I'll go to the ball with you," she said, a sudden rush of warmth filling her heart.

"Okay. Thanks, Ginny," answered Harry, his heart leaping, as Ginny began to ascend the stairs.

***

It was with a light heart that Harry went down to breakfast the next morning. He was so elated that Ginny had finally agreed to go to the Valentine's Ball with him, that it took him a full minute to realise that both Ron and Hermione were staring at him as he sat down and reached for the toast, all with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up with you," he asked Ron and Hermione when he eventually noticed their staring.

"What's up with _you_, Harry?" asked Hermione while Ron smiled happily to himself, feeling that he knew the answer already.

"Ginny has agreed to go to the ball with me," replied Harry, unable to keep the news to himself any longer.

"Oh, Harry, that's excellent!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron gave a satisfied smirk; he knew that Ginny would come around eventually.

"What are you smirking for?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"No reason," replied Ron airily before returning to his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: The Valentine's Ball

Forgive And Forget

A/N - I did intend to have this up in time for Valentine's Day but real life got in the way. Thanks to Amelie for the beta.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Valentine's Ball  
Ginny woke up on Valentine's Day to the sound of persistent tapping on her window. Sitting up, she saw that Hedwig was perched there with a long, slender package and was tapping to be let in.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Ginny as she got up and opened the window for the snowy owl, who swooped in and landed on her bed.

Her roommates began to stir as Ginny moved back to her bed and, with fumbling fingers, untied the package from Hedwig's leg. She lifted the lid off the box to find a single red rose with a letter tucked underneath. Gently, she lifted the letter out and opened it. It read,

_Ginny,_

Happy Valentine's Day! For the things that I did wrong, I am truly sorry. I hope that you can forgive me and allow us to have a second chance together.

Until tonight,  
Harry

Ginny was shocked. Harry had never put his feelings so plain and open for her to see. He always kept them slightly guarded, certainly not without good reason, apart from the one time at Bill and Fleur's wedding when he told her that he loved her.

"Oh, Ginny!" exclaimed Vanessa as she and Grace climbed out of their beds and noticed the red rose in the box beside Ginny. "Who's that from?"

Ginny didn't answer and instead tucked the letter out of sight in her bedside cabinet - there were some things that she didn't want to share with them. She turned back around to find that Hermione was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face.

"Is it from Harry?" asked Grace. "That's his owl, isn't it?"

Hedwig hooted softly as Ginny gently stroked her feathers. She nibbled Ginny's fingers affectionately before taking off out of the still-open window. "Yes," replied Ginny quietly as she watched Hedwig leave.

"Are you two back together then?"

"No," replied Ginny as she turned away from her roommates. As Vanessa and Grace started muttering quietly to each other, Ginny finished in her head, _But I hope we will be soon._

***

"Wh at's wrong?" asked Hermione as she watched Ginny drop her hair brush for the third time.

"I'm nervous, but it's only a dance, it doesn't necessarily mean anything," replied Ginny, more calmly than she felt. Deep inside, she knew that she was lying; the Valentine's Ball meant _everything_ - Harry's letter and the rose that morning had already proved that.

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny, it's not just the dance that's making you nervous, it's Harry. You're still in love with him and you know it," exclaimed Hermione sharply.

Ginny nodded slowly in agreement. "You're right, I do still love Harry," she said, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for her next words. "I've finally come to a decision about him."

"And," prompted Hermione.

"I've known for ages now that I still love him. I want to give us another chance. I've got to risk giving him my heart again, for both our sakes. I've tried again to get over him, but it didn't work. I can't be apart from Harry any longer, Hermione," said Ginny. "I won't deny that he hurt me, but I've hurt him too, and now we've got to learn to move on with our lives - together.

"I'm glad," replied Hermione. "It's torn you both apart this year and I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you last year."

"Yeah," murmured Ginny quietly.

"Come on, then," said Hermione, "It's time for us to go downstairs."

***

Harry and Ron waited in the common room for Ginny and Hermione to come downstairs from the girls' dormitory. Harry's robes were a similar colour to the ones that he'd worn at the Yule Ball, and Ron was wearing a set a plain grey robes which were thankfully lace-free.

Harry's hand strayed nervously to his hair, which he'd tried, and failed, to get under some semblance of control, leaving it stuck up as usual.

"It'll be fine, mate," said Ron as Harry fidgeted again.

"I hope so, Ron, I really do. I just-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ginny step into the common room. She was wearing a simple cream coloured dress and had left her hair long and flowing down her back. She looked beautiful and Harry couldn't find the words to speak.

Ron was in a similar state next to him as Hermione walked over to him in an elegant forget-me-not blue dress with her hair piled up on the top of her head.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," said Harry as he breathed in the scent of flowers that was so uniquely Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Should we go then?" she asked as Ron too regained the use of his voice and whispered something into Hermione's ear, which made her blush prettily.

"Yeah," replied Harry as a feeling of calm descended on him. Everything _was_ going to be ok. Ginny was here with him, they were going to the Valentine's Ball together, and she surely knew what this night meant for them, having received his letter and rose that morning.

The four left the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the Great Hall which had been transformed with decorations for Valentine's Day. Streamers of various colours, but mainly white, red and pink had been draped around the walls and the four house tables had gone, replaced instead with smaller tables.

After the feast, Professor McGonagall moved the tables to around walls so that the floor was available for dancing. Several couples got up to dance, Hermione and a very red Ron included.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Ok," replied Ginny, taking the hand that he offered her.

They walked out onto the dance floor, and found a space. Ginny was tense as Harry put his hands on her waist and they began to dance. She could feel Harry watching her as they revolved slowly in time to the music, but she didn't know what to say to ease the tension. Thankfully Harry seemed to realise this and as soon, as the song ended, he whispered into her ear, "Can we go for a walk outside?"

"Yes," replied Ginny with relief as Harry took her hand and led out of the hall and through the front doors of the castle.

They walked in silence, still holding hands, until they reached a bench set back into the privacy of some bushes with glittering fairies hovering above.

As they both sat down, Ginny tried to calm her racing nerves.

"Ginny, there's something that I need to tell you," said Harry.

"What is it?" prompted Ginny when he didn't continue.

Harry took a deep breath. "I've been an idiot. I should never have pushed you away like I did. I should never have let you go, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, Ginny," he said in a rush.

"I'm sorry too. I've been stupid all year, and I shouldn't have said the things that I did," replied Ginny.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I forgave you a long time ago, I just didn't realise it," said Ginny quietly. "I've been so determined not to let you push me away again, that I didn't even realise that I'd already forgiven you for it, and what's more it that I _understood_ why you'd done it in the first place."

"Can we try again then?" asked Harry. "I want us to have a second chance together and I don't want to be apart from you any longer."

"Me neither," replied Ginny, turning her body slightly so that she could look at Harry and lose herself in the depths of his eyes. "I love you, Harry, and I want us to be together again."

Gently, Harry rubbed the back of Ginny's hand in small circles before reaching across with his free hand to touch her cheek. "I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny brought her other hand up to Harry's shoulder before leaning in slowly to kiss him. It was as if they had never been apart as they kissed, and it was several minutes before they separated breathlessly.

"No more fighting?" questioned Ginny.

"No more fighting," repeated Harry firmly before kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart again, Harry noticed that Ginny was shivering slightly in the brisk February air. "Let's go in," he said.

They stood up and Harry put his arm around Ginny as they headed back to the front doors of the castle. They re-entered the Great Hall and headed for their table, where Ron and Hermione were taking a break from dancing.

"Is everything ok?" asked Hermione when they sat down.

"Everything's great," replied Harry.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Ginny happily.

"Come on then," said Harry, "Let's dance."

Harry and Ginny made their way out onto the floor again, but this time Ginny looked straight into Harry's eyes and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
